


Fright Night But Make It Gay

by Mycatshuman



Series: Halloween Fics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatshuman/pseuds/Mycatshuman
Summary: The Gay Fright Night au that you never know you needed. Jk.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Halloween Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499597
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Virgil is Sus

It really was a dangerous situation they had found themselves in. Although, maybe they should have been more cautious at the very start. Maybe, if they had taken Roman seriously from the very beginning when he had said their new neighbor was a vampire, they could have put an end to all of this without much issue. But things just didn't work out that way. And now they were stuck in a perilous situation that used to only seem possible in fairy tales.

The group knew they had to be smart about this. Remus offered to just kill the vampire, however Logan pointed out that they knew nothing about real life vampires. They didn't know if something would happen to their friend and roommate, Roman, if they killed the vampire. Leave it to Roman to get involved with a vicious vampire. 

Patton tried to be optimistic. "Maybe he's a good vampire?" He had said when the situation ripped apart their realities. Janus actually popped that bubble. "But we can't be sure he is, are we really going to risk Roman's life for the chance that our blood-sucking neighbor is vegetarian?" 

In hindsight, Patton and Remus should have left Janus and Logan to make the plan considering they tended to be the level headed ones in most situations. Janus and Logan had quickly pulled together a plan after they had calmed the other two down enough to think. It would go like this: when Roman got home from play rehearsal, they would tell him they were going on a short trip. Then, they would drive to the home of Peter Vincent, the vampire expert and ask for his help. It couldn't be too hard, could it? 

\--------

Roman did not expect to be bombarded when he got home late that night after play rehearsal. His roommates shoved him right back outside and into the car with the explanation that they were all going on a trip. Roman was too tired to argue that they all had school tomorrow so he just went along with it. But when he woke up the next morning to find himself in the van on the side of the road with all his roommates napping around him, he found himself doing a double take. 

He carefully climbed out of the vehicle and dialed his boyfriends' number. "Hey, Virgil?" He asked as the other picked up. "Do you think you could pick me up?" He squinted as he glanced around for any road signs but all he saw was wide open fields. "I'm somewhere outside of town, not sure where, all I see is wide open fields." 

"Turn your location on your phone and put in my address, dumbass," Virgil responded even as he nervously bit his nails.  _ Where were Roman's roommates taking him and why?  _

Roman flushed red. "Oh right." He turned his location on and returned to the call. "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know," Virgil replied. "What was that?"

Roman frowned and turned around to look for the source of the noise that his boyfriend asked about. "Oh! It's Remus! Hey! What are you-" the line went dead. 

Virgil gasped and quickly pulled his phone away to stare numbly at his phone screen.  _ What just happened? _

\-----

"What was that for?!" Roman yelled as his brother yanked his phone from him and hung up before shoving it into his pocket. "I was talking to Virgil!" 

Remus shook his head. "Come on, Roman. We have to go." 

"No! I have classes. We all have classes." 

Remus growled. "No."

"No?" Roman asked in disbelief. "Why not?" 

"Because I said so." 

Roman rolled his eyes and huffed angrily. "You're not my dad! You guys can do whatever you want but I'm going home!"

Remus's eyes widened, fearful. "No! You can't!" He exclaimed. 

Roman froze at the twinge of desperation in the other's voice and looked back at his brother. "Why?" 

"We, as your friends, can not let you go back to that vampire. We are taking you to Peter Vincent so we can help you and get rid of the vampire," Logan explained as he stepped out of the van, having been raised by Remus's loud shout. 

Roman blanched. "What? You can't hurt Virgil!" 

"He's a vampire! A monster! He'll kill you!" 

"No, he won't! He loves me!" 

Janus and Patton tumbled out of the van, having been awoken by the angry voices. "What are you shouting about?" Janus asked grumpily. 

"Roman called the vampire and tried to lead it to us!" Remus yelled as he pointed an accusatory finger at his brother. 

"Virgil is not an 'it'!" Roman shouted. "Yes, he's a vampire but he has never hurt me! He doesn't kill anyone! He's not a monster!"

The others stepped back a little at Roman's outburst. He didn't often raise his voice in anger. His face had turned a little red as he got frustrated with his friends. "You didn't even listen to me the first time I said he was a vampire! You just ignored me and acted like I was a child! And now you want to rip me away from my boyfriend and my classes just because you're making assumptions about him and you can't bother to give him a chance!" 

"We're just trying to protect you, you idiot! Who do you care about more, your family or some monster you just met who will kill you at any moment?!?" Remus screamed. Why couldn't his brother understand they were doing this for his own good? 

Roman froze. He could feel his heart breaking inside his chest.  _ He's trying to force me to choose?  _ "I…" Roman felt his body weaken and his knees gave out beneath him. 

"Roman!" Remus exclaimed and rushed to his brother's aid.

"Roman! Are you okay?" Patton exclaimed as he stepped closer to his friend. 

Roman sat unblinking as he stared through them. "Roman?" Logan asked, concerned. His friend did not respond. 

\----------------

_ Roman had always had a rather active imagination. Paired with his twin brother, Remus, the two had caused quite a lot of headaches for their parents. Between Remus and his interest in the dark and cryptic aspects of the world and Roman with his fanciful, romantic overlook, they had come up with many stories in which dark monsters needed to be defeated in order to save a kingdom and find the most magical thing of all, True Love. And then with the release of entertainment like "Buffy the Vampire Slayer," "Vampire Diaries," "Twilight," and more, it only fueled their creative minds. Remus found himself pretending to be a daring and crazy vampire hunter scientist who experimented on the vampires he captured and killed. Roman found himself fantasizing about his own vampire lover, forever the romantic. Of course, they were all seniors in college now. They had outgrown their "childish" fantasies.  _

_ The two brothers lived in a two story house in a neighborhood close to their college with three roommates; Patton, Logan, and Janus. They all got along fairly well. All were very different guys in terms of personality, likes and interests, but they were good friends. Having known each other since preschool, the five of them would say they knew each other pretty well. That's why, when Roman came running down the hall one night, loudly screaming something about a vampire next door, the other four nodded their heads and gently coaxed him back to bed as they wrote it off as some sort of dream he had. A miracle on their parts, it was hard to get Roman to calm down so quickly when he was hyper. But when the next morning brought more talk of a vampire next door, they began to get a little wary.  _

_ \----------- _

_ "I'm telling you guys, I saw this guy carrying boxes of blood bags into the house. What more proof do you need?" Roman exclaimed.  _

_ Remus yawned briefly. "Roman, vampires don't exist. It was probably just the beginning of a wet dream or something."  _

_ "I'm eating!" Janus grumbled, annoyed. He glared at the twins from his spot at the table.  _

_ Remus snorted tiredly. "Relax, I wasn't planning on going into details, it's too early."  _

_ Roman wrinkled his nose. "It wasn't like that, Remus. I really did see it!"  _

_ Logan sighed as he poured his third cup of coffee. "Okay, say this was true, and there really is a vampire living next door, what then?"  _

_ Roman sighed dreamily. "He bites me and I become a vampire and we get married and live happily ever after."  _

_ Patton smiled nervously. "Uh, isn't that a little too optimistic, kiddo? Even if there was a vampire next door-"  _

_ "Which there's not," Logan cut in.  _

_ "doesn't mean things are going to go well."  _

_ "Yeah," Remus agreed. "What if he's trying to kill us all or something?"  _

_ "He wouldn't do that," Roman replied stiffly as he crossed his arms.  _

_ "And why is that?" Logan asked. Roman mumbled in response.  _

_ "What was that?" Janus asked, a raised eyebrow telling Roman that he knew exactly what he had said.  _

_ "Because he loves me okay!" _

_ Remus, Janus, and Logan burst out laughing as Patton tried to hold back an amused smile. "But you haven't even talked to our neighbor. You don't even know his name."  _

_ Roman opened his mouth to argue only to slam it shut again. _

_ "See, you're being irrational, Roman," Logan said.  _

_ "Well, he will love me, he just doesn't know it yet." _

_ Remus rolled his eyes. "You are ridiculous! Seriously, I thought you got over your vampire phase back in high school. How did you let yourself get so desperate for a boyfriend that you began hallucinating?"  _

_ Roman flushed red. "He really is a vampire," he replied hotly. "And I'm going to prove it!"  _

_ Remus snorted. "Good luck with that!" He shouted as Roman stomped up the stairs, his lack of classes scheduled for the day leaving him the only of the five roommates not required to wake up at the ungodly hour of 6am.  _

_ Patton teetered uneasily. "He sounds upset," he commented. "Maybe we shouldn't have been so harsh."  _

_ "Trust me," Logan began. "He'll be fine. He just needs some time to himself and then he'll be back to gallivanting around the house excitedly telling us everything that happened to him that day.  _

_ Patton bit his lip. "Well, if you're sure…"  _

_ \----------  _

_ Roman sulked in his room until the last of his roommates left. He stared out his bedroom window for a few moments inspecting the house next door with great interest.  _ **_And I'm gonna prove it!_ ** _ Soon, he was jumping up and scrambling to find the perfect outfit. Cute and casual, but not too casual. He didn't know this guys type yet so he couldn't factor that in yet but cute and casual would have to work. But just to be sure, Roman pulled on a silky red dress shirt with two of the top buttons undone just a bit. Maybe the red would attract the vampire because it shared the same color as his favorite snack, blood. After getting dressed, Roman carefully applied some light red to his lips and a nice eyeliner with a wing sharp enough to draw blood. His eyelids had a nice gradient of red fading into black. Vampires liked black too. At least he hoped.  _

_ Soon, Roman was ready. He carefully walked down the stairs so as to not mess up his outfit before the hot vamp next door could see. He left the house and walked next door with some sugar cookies they had gotten from the store last week. It would be a(n excuse to go over and see the hot vampire) housewarming gift. He was practically buzzing with excitement by the time he reached the neighbor's front door. Taking a moment to compose himself, he briefly wondered if maybe the guy he thought was his neighbor really wasn't and was one of the movers he had seen moving things in a few days ago. He shook his head, no harm in trying. He raised his hand and knocked. _

_ When the door opened, Roman was slightly disappointed to find no one standing there until he heard a quiet voice speaking from behind the door. "Yes?"  _

_ "Um, Hello. I'm Roman Belmonte and I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood with some homemade cookies."  _

_ "Mm," a voice said uncertaintly from the shadows. Roman peeked in a little more, fighting against the lack of light in an attempt to see the person he was speaking with. What he was able to make out took his breath away. High cheekbones and pale skin stood out against the shadowy backdrop as dark hair hung over eyes that seemed to glitter in the darkness. Time to turn up the charm.  _

_ "Oh who am I kidding," Roman exclaimed. "These aren't homemade cookies, they're store-bought." Roman chuckled. "I was just trying to impress you, I caught a glimpse of you when you moved in and well, what can I say, you're gorgeous." He flashed a bright, flirtatious smile.  _

_ The person behind the door snorted. " _

_ I don't know, I mean you're hot as hell but then I found out that you didn't even make me homemade cookies and I don't know if I'm willing to date a guy who won't even put in the effort to make homemade cookies. What, are your kisses gonna be store bought too?" the other snarked as they opened the door further motioning for Roman to step inside.  _

_ Roman's jaw nearly dropped. Okay, not going as planned and he most certainly did not plan for the guy to look that fucking hot this early in the morning. Beautiful purple hair and stunning eyes, rich like honey stared back at him with a mischievous glint. Roman licked his lips. "A date? I don't remember mentioning anything about a date...but if you're offering."  _

_ The other snorted. "Princey, Princey, Princey, so naive." Roman's knees felt weak. "You're gonna have to do more than flirt with me to get a date with me."  _

_ "Is that a challenge?" Roman asked. _

_ The other grinned. "Sure, pretty boy."  _

_ Roman grinned. "Be prepared to go on a date with me." The other rolled his eyes. Roman handed over the cookies. "I know they're just store-bought but they're still good." Then he turned to leave.  _

_ "Wait." Roman turned back to the other. "You don't even want to know my name? That's going into the cons." _

_ Roman flushed at the teasing voice. "I-well-uh, what's your name?"  _

_ "Virgil." A smirk. "Good luck on that challenge, Princey."  _

_ Roman smirked right back and left to go and fall face first on his bed and squeal.  _

\----------------

Remus shared a glance with Logan, Janus, and Patton. They were on the road again. After wasting an hour over trying to get Roman to respond to them, they just gave up. They put him in the back and took off towards the home of Peter Vincent. Roman seldom blinked. As they drove, he continued staring off into space. Unbeknownst to his friends, he was reliving the memory of the day he had first met Virgil. It brought happy feelings, and the thought of losing that happiness killed him. But he also couldn't leave his family, he still cared for them.

The only way Roman could properly explain how he was feeling was to say that he was being split in half by two equally strong sides. On one hand, he could choose Virgil and hurt his family and himself. On the other, he could choose his family and hurt himself and Virgil. Where was the third option? He could prove Virgil wasn't bad. But how would that work? How could he do that when he was stuck in a van driving away from his boyfriend. He didn't know.

There was only one thing Roman was certain of: he had to prove Virgil wasn't a monster. 


	2. Human Is Too Pretty Its Illegal

Virgil had existed for a long time. Existed. Not lived. He wasn't alive. But he also wasn't necessarily dead either. He just kind of was. And his being had been in existence for a while. So there really wasn't a lot that surprised him anymore. He had been all around the world. More than twice. He had experienced nearly everything the world had to offer. It's cultures, environments, it's people. He had a few lovers and acquaintances here and there, but for the most part, he was alone. All on his own. 

Along with being not quite dead or alive, Virgil was also immortal. Humans called what he was many things, the most simple definition was a vampire. Because of this, he had to move often to keep suspicion off of him. He didn't want any unwanted attention. He just wasn't that kind of person. 

Luckily, as the world progressed into the 21st Century and touch screen phones came into existence, people became more eqngrossed in their phones and less and less concerned themselves with the business of their neighbors. It made it a lot easier for Virgil to live in a place without people noticing his lack of aging. Of course there was the occasional Karen who couldn't learn how to mind their own business but for the most part, Virgil was able to live comfortably in one place for more than five years. Lessing moving was good for him. He wasn't all too comfortable with things changing all the time. 

As of late, existence for Virgil had become kind of boring. Things didn't really cchange.it was too much of the same things day in and day out. Sure there were small differences from day to day but things had become kind of dull. He had been alone for a while, deciding to take a break from people and isolate himself for a few years on top of a mountain. But now, Virgil actually found himself missing a little adventure. Interacting with people online was nice but sometimes he craved a cuddle. Was that too much to ask? 

So, he decided it was time to enter the physical human world again. Virgil could never have guessed that the adventure he was so craving would come in the form of a hot as hell theater human living next door to his newest house. 

\---------------

Virgil randomly picked an area on the globe for him to move to before picking another random area on a map of that area. He repeated these steps until he had a nice little college town. After that, he worked on renting some storage and a hotel room in the town until he was able to find a suitable home in the market. He almost considered going through college again until deciding it was not for him. He was only just starting to fully immerse himself on the public again, he needed time to readjust. Maybe in a year or so he would be ready. 

Surprisingly, it didn't take Virgil long to find a suitable house that he could move into. It was a nice old Victorian house. And it was relatively close to the college so if he did ultimately decide that he would go in for another degree, it wouldn't be a long commute for him. He quickly purchased the house and set up a date for the move. 

Virgil moved into his new home on a stormy weekend in early September. It was in a relatively small neighborhood near the college he had been looking at. He had played for a moving company to move his things from the storage unit he had rented and into his new house. He did feel a little bad for making the movers work in rain for the better part of the day but he knew that if he moved on a sunny day, he would forget to reapply sunscreen every hour and he didn't know how to explain to people he was supervising that he was a vampire and burned easily. He also wasn't really in the mood to get a severe sunburn anytime soon. But he had paid them fairly well and bought them pizza for their drive, so he only hoped that made up for moving things in the rain. 

As they drove away, he was able to truly appreciate his new home.  _ I think I'm going to like it here.  _

\---------------

It had only been a few days since he moved into his home. Unlike normal people, he didn't spend any time unpacking anything aside from the essentials. He just sat. Moving took a lot out of him. Even if he wasn't the one moving everything, it still took its toll on him. Talking to strangers, having them move his things, the anxiety with just that alone would wear out his social battery for a day. But the worst part of the entire moving process was the adjustment. Virgil had to take two whole days just getting used to the noises and movements of his new home and neighbors. He had to actively adjust to the new environment otherwise he would be woken up because of some noise that scared the hell out of him and threw him into a panic attack only to find out that it was just somebody opening their mailbox or something. (Virgil had learned his lesson from the last time it happened.)

But by the end of the first two days, Virgil was comfortable enough to begin unpacking and organizing. And by the time a week had passed, Virgil could say he had settled into the environment nicely. He was comfortable and things seemed to be going well, no one had come to bother him. There wasn't a mob outside gunning for his head. Things were good. 

Then it happened. 

Virgil was just bringing in some blood bags from the vamp market, minding his own business when he suddenly heard someone screaming about a vampire next door. Immediately, Virgil dropped his cargo and slammed his backdoor shut before pushing himself flat against the wall. He froze in fear as he heard the yelling again. It sounded from behind him.  _ Oh my Selene! Did they see me?!?! Did they see the bags?!?! Are they coming for me?! No! No! No!  _

Whoever had yelled, however, did not come banging on his door with a torch and pitchfork. Virgil listened intently and picked up on faint, tired sounding voices as someone told whoever had yelled that it was just a dream and to go to sleep. 

Virgil let out a sigh. He wasn't completely in the clear. He still didn't know if they actually saw him or not. But he also wasn't in immediate danger either. He leaned down slowly to pick up his box of blood bags so he could put them away. He would be on high alert for the next month. At least until he was sure that it was indeed just a dream. Although, he had to recognize that the supposed dream was oddly specific. He couldn't just blame it on coincidence. That could cost him greatly. 

He also couldn't help but wonder how his neighbor would react if they found out he was an actual vampire. The thought terrified him. Images of horrible deaths that could be inflicted on him flashed rapidly through his head. If only he knew how opposite the reaction would be to what his anxiety riddled brain told him would happen. 

\-----------

The next morning, Virgil went about his business while keeping an ear on his neighbors house. He faintly heard them talking about vampires again. Most of them didn't believe the other guy. (Thankfully) But then Virgil heard the guy say that the vampire was going to bite him and then they were going to get married. Virgil froze.  _ What the fuck?  _

Virgil got lost in his thoughts after that only to startled out of it when he heard a knock at the door. Virgil frowned and moved to the door and peeked out only to nearly have a heart attack.  _ Oh no! He's hot!  _ Slowly, he worked up an ounce of courage and opened the door. "Yes?" He asked quietly. 

"Um, Hello. I'm Roman Belmonte and I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood with some homemade cookies."

Virgil eyed Roman suspiciously. "Mm." Roman learned forward a little and Virgil shrunk back a little. 

"Oh, who am I kidding," Roman exclaimed. "These aren't homemade cookies, they're just store-bought." A chuckle. "I was just trying to impress you, I caught a glimpse of you when you moved in and well, what can i say, you're gorgeous." And then he had the audacity to flash Virgil a flirtatious smile. 

On the inside, Virgil was shouting  _ "No! Stop! I'm already gay!"  _ But on the outside, Virgil somehow kept his composure. He snorted. "I don't know, I mean you're hot as hell but then I found out that you didn't even make me homemade cookies and I don't know if I'm willing to date a guy who won't even put in the effort to make homemade cookies. What, are your kisses gonna be store bought too?" Virgil opened the door more and motioned for Roman to come in. 

Roman's jaw dropped.  _ Score one for Virgil!  _ Then he licked his lips. "A date? I don't remember mentioning anything about a date...but if you're offering."

_ Screw you and your handsome face!  _ Virgil snorted. "Princey, Princey, Princey, so naive," He said, in an effort to keep his composure. "You're going to have to do more than flirt with me to get a date with me."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" 

Virgil grinned. "Sure, pretty boy." 

"Be prepared to go on a date with me," Roman said with a grin. Virgil rolled his eyes as Roman handed him the cookies. "I know they're just store bought but they're still good."

Virgil watched as the other turned to leave and frowned. "Wait." He waited until Roman was facing him again. "You don't even want to know my name?" He asked. "That's going into the cons." He was only teasing. And the flush that spread across Roman's face was worth it. 

"I-well-uh, what's your name?"

Virgil smirked. "Virgil. Good luck in that challenge, Princey." He watched Roman leave with a smirk before closing the door and burying his face in the cookies and let out a high pitched squeal. "Oh my Selene! How did I do that?!?!?"

Virgil leaned back and slid down the back of his front door. He sighed somewhat dreamily. "I have never, in all my years upon this earth, been flirted with like that." Virgil stared at the boxes scattered around the foyer. "Wow," he breathed. Long had he forgotten about the fact that his next door neighbor suspected he was a vampire. He was too busy in his gay panic. He had been flirted with. It was going to take him a bit to recover from that being the gay mess that he is. Little did he know the other was in the same boat. 

\----------

Virgil stared at his phone in utter horror. "What…Roman are you there?" He already knew he wasn't. He had heard the line go dead.  _ What's going on? What is Roman's family doing? _ It took Virgil a few more seconds for things to fully register.  _ What if they had found out what Virgil was!?!?  _ Virgil jumped up and quickly tried to figure out where Roman was. As soon as he figured out, he was out the door. 

Only to come back in and get his car keys. It was daylight out and he couldn't very well run without risking getting spotted. Plus, he was too worried about his boyfriend to put sunscreen on. Virgil quickly climbed into his car, a nice '67 Chevy Impala, and started the engine and set his GPS to Roman's location. He was really lucky that Remus had forgotten to check to see if Roman's location was on. 

"Don't worry, Ro. I'm coming. I'm your Prince Charming this time." 


	3. How To Flirt With A Vampire

As Virgil drove to rescue his boyfriend, he thought back on how he had gotten together with the Hot Prince. 

\----------

Virgil really wasn't used to this anymore. It had been a while since he had interacted with another person this often. He was an introvert and he has been one for a very, very long time. Then Roman came crashing into his world asking for a date. And he was fucking hot as hell. Extremely attractive and maybe a little charming (not that he would ever admit that out loud). Virgil could not let the years spent around gentlemen go to waste by immediately turning into a puddle the moment Roman opened his mouth. So, he flirted back. And it somehow worked. 

Somehow, that led him to the moment he was at now. Unpacking boxes with his attractive neighbor while praying to Selene that there was nothing embarrassing in the boxes they were unpacking together. They had been going at it for about an hour or so now. In the beginning, Virgil and Roman had flirted back and forth with each other, like a flirting contest, whoever became flustered first, lost. But eventually, the two worked in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence. But of course that had to be shattered by Roman's next words. 

"Are you a vampire?" 

Virgil froze. "I-what?" 

Roman stopped unpacking and looked at Virgil. "Are you a vampire?" Virgil blinked in response. Roman sighed and shifted back to the boxes. "I'm sorry, I-that was a bit blunt." He ran a hand through his hair. "I just-" he flushed, embarrassed. Virgil slowly unfroze and became a little less nervous. "For a while, like a long time, uhhh-" Roman's flush deepened and Virgil heard Roman's heart rate pick up. "Uhh, it's kinda embarrassing." 

"Oh," Virgil replied.  _ I think I might know what this is about.  _ He bit his lip.

"I've kind of have this weird fantasy of a hot vampire biting me and marrying me and I noticed you entering your house with a box of what looked like blood bags a while ago and I got my hopes up and told my roommates but they all laughed at me and I told them I'd get proof but…" Roman sighed as Virgil blinked at him. "But then I actually met you and got to know you. And now, I kinda want to get that out of the way. I mean, I felt guilty for keeping it from you? Like, I really like you. You're a nice person and I want to go on a date with you but I don't know, I'm weird an-" 

"Roman," Virgil cut in. The others rambling was cute and all but it was going to lead into a spiral eventually and Virgil didn't know Roman's mental health history and what could happen if he let the other to continue his rambling. "I am a vampire." Then Virgil froze.  _ Did I actually just fucking say that?!?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!?!  _ Virgil blanched. 

Then Roman's eyes lit up. "Wait, what? Really?!?!" He instantly threw himself closer to Virgil. "Oh tell me it's true!" He draped himself across the emos' lap. "Take me! Bite me! I'm yours!"

Virgil sat frozen, hardly noticing that Roman was now in his lap.  _ Kill. Kill. Kill. KILL.  _ "Please don't kill me!" Virgil shouted as he launched himself back and shrunk against the wall, shielding himself from Roman. 

Roman blinked. "Kill you? Why would I do that?"

Tears spilled from Virgil's eyes. "Because I'm a monster!" 

Roman frowned. "No! You're not! You are not a monster, Virgil. You're a good person. And I like you, I'm not going to hurt you if I like you." He bit his lip. "Knowing that you're a vampire just kind of makes you more attractive." Roman carefully placed a gentle hand on Virgil's knee. "Come on, breathe."

"I don't need to breathe," Virgil replied breathlessly, his chest tight. 

"Please, it might help you calm down."

Virgil stared at Roman for a few moments before reluctantly fighting to take slow breaths in and out. 

Roman smiled. "Good, that's good." He rubbed his thumb over Virgil's skin gently. "How are you feeling now?" 

Virgil ran a hand down his face. "I-honestly I'm confused. I think you're the first person who hasn't tried to kill me after they found out what I was. I don't understand. Why?" 

Roman frowned. "Really? That's horrible." He shook his head. "Honestly, even if I didn't have a vampire 'fetish' I probably wouldn't be scared of you after you did tell me." Roman took Virgil's hands and held them as he stared at the vampire seriously. "You have had plenty of opportunities to kill me and you haven't. I think that's as solid proof as any that you're not a monster." 

Virgil shook his head. "What if I was just waiting until I gained your trust or something?" 

Roman raised an eyebrow. "I think the amount of guilt you are most certainly feeling right now at the thought that you might have tricked me or whatever speaks in itself." 

Virgil took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. Maybe I'm not a monster." Virgil stretched his arms and clenched his fist as he tried to ground himself. It was silent for a little while aside from their breathing. It was one of those weird days where the people around were strangely quiet. (Most likely due to it being Sunday and people were trying to prepare themselves for Monday.) 

"Would it be too soon to ask you to bite me?" Roman asked shyly. 

Virgil froze and slowly turned to face Roman. He stared at the human wide eyed for so long it began to make Roman slightly uncomfortable. "You are a gay fucking disaster," Virgil said. 

Roman smiled mischievously. "Why, thank you. So nice of you to notice." He scooted closer to Virgil. "So, about that bite?" 

"No! We're not even dating." 

"So you only date people you're dating?"

Virgil groaned. "No, I just- I'd feel much better if we got closer before that topic was brought up again. I absolutely hated feeding on strangers before blood bags were invented. I was so fucking awkward."

Roman laughed. "I mean, if we need to get closer for you to bite me, all you have to do is go out on a date with me and be my boyfriend." 

Virgil snorted. "Oh my Selene. You are crazy."

Roman smiled. "Aw come on, you have to admit that I look absolutely delicious."

Virgil's face flushed violently. "Do you realize just how that sounds?" 

Roman stared at Virgil, confused. "What?" Virgil stared at Roman wide eyed. Roman thought for a few minutes before it suddenly, it hit him. His face turned as red as a fire truck. "I-tha-that's not what I meant!" He sputtered as he tried to correct his mistake. 

Virgil stared, frozen, at Roman for ten seconds before bursting out into laughter. "Oh wow!" He clutched his stomach as he continued to laugh. 

"Stop teasing me!" Roman whined, the blush on his face as vibrant as ever. 

Eventually Virgil's laughter petered out as he let out a breath. "Wait, I'm still confused. So, the only reason you want me to bite you is because you think it's hot?" 

Roman crossed his arms as his blush began to flare up again. "No." 

Virgil smirked. "Oh, really?" 

"It can prove that I trust you too." 

Virgil blinked. "I-" 

"I assumed you would be a little insecure about something like that so I figured it could be something like a trust fall."

"A trust bite, really?" Virgil asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Roman grinned. "Sure! If you would prefer calling it that!" 

Virgil frowned. "No, not really." 

The two were silent for a few moments. "Hey, is uh.." Virgil rubbed the back of his neck. "Is that date invite still good?" 

Roman froze. "Are you, are you agreeing to go out with me?" "Uhh, yeah," Virgil replied somewhat anxiously.  _ Did he not want to now? Was he taking it back?  _

"Of course the invite is still good!" Roman was ecstatic. 

Virgil blushed lightly at Roman's enthusiasm. "Huh, well, when then?" 

Roman blinked. "Oh. I didn't expect to get this far." 

Virgil bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Do you want to give you some time to plan?"

Roman rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah." He laughed awkwardly. "Maybe I should have been more prepared. I guess I let my brain tell my heart not to get my hopes up." 

Virgil frowned. "You should give yourself more credit. 1. You're handsome. 2. You're hilarious. 3. You're a nice guy. And 4. You can flirt."

Roman snorted. "Well, I guess I'll try. But only because you asked." Virgil laughed. Roman pulled his phone out and checked the time. "I better get going, I have a class in the morning." 

"Okay, see you later, Romeo!" 

Roman smirked. "Until tomorrow, Juliet." 

Virgil suppressed the lovesick smile that was forming until after he heard Roman enter his house. Then he let out a shrill squeal and fell back into the empty boxes behind him and kicked his feet with glee.

\---------------------

Of course Roman chose the most cliche kind of date. A Movie and pizza. They watched a scary movie to which Roman told Virgil that if he got scared he would hold his hand. (This ended with Roman getting so scared that he jumped into Virgils' lap and kept his face buried in the vampire's chest for the rest of the movie. (Virgil found it absolutely adorable.)

Then the two headed to a pizza shop where they shared a cheese pizza. It was also where Roman told Virgil a bunch of cheesy one-liners and then blamed it on the pizza for their cheesiness. Now Virgil wouldn't say that he was smitten. But really, he was smitten. And when Roman politely asked to walk him home, Virgil heard wedding bells. (Of course, Virgil knew it only made sense for Roman to walk him home considering they were neighbors, and he said as such, but it still made Virgil's heart so cartwheel in his chest. 

"So, what made you move here?" Roman asked as they walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand.

"I was ready to be a part of society again." Virgil said sagely. Then he snorted. "Just kidding. I was tired of the long trips for the essentials. And it was hard to get things delivered."

Roman snorted. "Of course. It's not a place worth living in if you can't get pizza delivered."

"You are exactly right." Virgil began to lightly swing their enclosed hands. "What about you, what made you choose here?" 

Roman shrugged. "There's not really any specific reason other than this is the college I got accepted into."

"There weren't any other colleges you wanted to go to?" 

"I mean, yeah. But I'm going to be working off the student loans for this for years already. I can't imagine how long I'll have to work to pay for any or the other colleges I wanted to apply to."

Virgil bit his lip. "What if…" he paused. "Nevermind." 

Roman glanced at Roman. "You can share your thoughts if you want, I'm not against it. But I understand if you don't want to." 

Virgil nodded. "Yeah, perhaps another time."

Roman nodded and the two continued their journey home. Occasionally, they commented on different things but for the most part, they walked in a blissful silence. Virgil usually felt cold, seeing as his body didn't make its own blood anymore and all. But he supposed a side effect of standing next to someone who he was very attracted to was a consistently warm body from a consistent blush that made his skin turn a healthy tone of pink instead of his usual pale white. It was a pleasant experience. 

Soon, they came upon a Virgil's home. As cliche as it sounds, Virgil didn't want to leave Roman just yet. "So, I guess we're here." 

"Yeah," Roman responded eloquently. 

"I had a real nice time." 

Roman smiled. "Me too." 

Virgil bit his lip. "Would it-would it be okay if I kissed you?" 

Roman blushed lightly. "Yeah, sure." 

Virgil blushed a pale pink and leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Roman's lips. It was simple and sweet. When they pulled away, both were matching blushes. 

Virgil stepped away. "Good night, Roman." He smiled and turned to go inside. 

"Good night, Virgil," Roman responded as he watched the other step inside after giving him a small wave. Virgil went to bed with a smile to rival the  _ Mona Lisa  _ that night. 

\-------------

Virgil bit his lip. Maybe he should have offered to pay for Roman to go to his dream college. 

  
  
  
  



	4. "Kidnapped"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this early to celebrate the 4th anniversary of Sanders Sides! Happy 4 years Sanders Sides!

"Why are we stopped?" Roman looked at his friends as they began to pile out of the van. Remus held a hand out to him to help him out. Roman took it and was pulled out to find they were in front of a roadside dinner.

"We're stopping to eat. None of us have eaten since yesterday," Remus answered as he made sure to keep an eye on his brother.

"Oh." Roman soon became aware of the others also keeping an eye on him and he shivered.  _ I see they won't be letting me out of their sight then.  _ They went in and sat down in a corner both. Patton and Janus on one side while Roman was put across from them with Remus and Logan sitting next to him and blocking any chance he might have had to escape. 

Roman was feeling the most uncomfortable he had ever had in his whole life. Of that he was sure. He just didn't understand, why couldn't they accept that his boyfriend was a vampire and go about their business like usual. They were college kids, didn't these random things happen regularly when one was in college? Roman looked down at his hands and fiddled with them.  _ I miss Virgil. He would know what to do.  _ Roman let out a silent sigh and looked out the window as the others browsed the menu. He wasn't very hungry. 

"Roman, what would you like to eat?" Logan asked as he finished deciding on his own meal. 

"Not hungry." Roman replied. 

Remus slowly turned his head to look at Roman. "Why not? Is it because you're already a vampire?!" 

Roman whipped his head around to face his brother. "Would you give it a rest, Remus! He is not the monster you are making him out to be! But no, you would rather listen to movies and books than your own brother!" Roman groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen, I'm not trying to run away, so stop hating on my boyfriend in front of me." Remus glared at his brother. 

Janus rolled his eyes so hard they almost fell out of his head. "Guys, stop it. You're making a scene and you're upsetting Patton. Just order something and eat so we can leave." 

Roman stayed quiet while the others ordered. Once the waitress left, he hummed loud enough for his tablemates to hear him. "Why did all of you have to come to go see this Vincent guy? Like couldn't some of you have stayed back?" He watched as the others shared a glance. He scoffed. "Oh, let me guess, you're scared he'll kidnap you and force you to tell him where the others are taking me?" 

"We just want to make sure you're okay, kiddo," Patton responded carefully.

Roman bit his lip. "You didn't even give him a chance," he muttered bitterly. He went quiet again. 

When the food came, the waitress placed some eggs and bacon in front of him along with a mug of hot chocolate. Roman frowned. "I didn't ask for this," he said once she left. 

Logan nodded. "I know that, but we're not barbaric-" 

"Ahem."

"Right, we, your brother aside, are not barbaric. We won't eat in front of you like that. Plus, you need to eat. I understand you're not hungry right now so if you can't finish it then we will pack it up and you can eat it in the van once you're hungry." Logan paused as he took a bite of his food. "That being said," he dabbed at his mouth. "You need to eat." 

Roman huffed. He poked at the food on his plate with a frown. He wasn't going to eat. It was ridiculous, but he didn't want to give them the satisfaction that they had made him give up so easily. He paused as a thought popped into his head.  _ If I eat very slowly, Virgil could catch up and then we can prove that he's not a monster.  _ Roman picked up a small bite of food and began chewing lazily. He couldn't be too deliberate. He had to be nonchalant about this, if they knew what he was trying to do, they surely would pack up and leave immediately. If he played his cards right, he would be able to stall them long enough for Virgil to show up. Of course, there was the possibility that his boyfriend wasn't actually coming. 

The thought made him pause.  _ What if he isn't coming?  _ Roman shook the thought out of his head.  _ No, I can't think like that. He's coming. I know him. They don't. They don't know him at all.  _ So Roman ate as lazily as he could until there was nothing left and they were leaving without even a hint of Virgil.  _ Did he not leave yet?  _ The insecurities beat on Roman until he heard a familiar shout of his name. 

"Roman!" 

His eyes lit up and he whipped around to find his handsome boyfriend behind him. "Virgil!" He exclaimed happily and went to run to him only to be yanked back by Remus. 

"Hurry up, Logan! Start the car and drive!" Janus yelled as Remus dragged Roman into the van with Patton hoping in behind them and closing the door. 

"Hey, wait!" Virgil yelled only to stop and race back to his car. If they were going to drive off, he wasn't going to be far behind. 

Roman sank down to the floor of the van dreamily. "He came for me," he sighed. Patton snorted while Remus scoffed. 

"Yeah, he probably wants his blood bag back." 

Patton frowned and smacked Remus on the arm as they pulled out of the parking lot. "That wasn't very nice. Take it back." 

"No."

"Remus, apologize to your brother," Logan called out from the front seat where he was driving as he and Janus tried to lose Virgil.

Remus groaned. "Sorry, Roman." 

Roman hardly noticed. All he could think about was how his nightmare in softest hoodie had come to rescue him. 

\------------

Virgil groaned as he pulled into a gas station.  _ How the hell did I lose those idiots?  _ Of course, he was sure they weren't actual idiots. He was just frustrated about the situation. Scratch that, they were idiots if they couldn't even give him a chance. Come to think of it, what exactly made them think he was a vampire? They didn't believe Roman when he told them the first time, so why now. What had happened that made them believe now?

Virgil ran a hand through his hair as he finished pumping the gas. He walked into the gas station building to grab a few snacks and pay. As he stepped out he smelled a familiar scent. "Roman?" Virgil looked up to find that they had just pulled in. 

"Shit!" Remus exclaimed as he caught sight of Virgil. "Drive! Drive!"

Virgil snorted as he remembered that he still had access to Roman's location and quickly hopped into his car and followed after them. 

\---------------------

Roman sat on the floor of the van, his head rested on the palm of his hand as he stared off dreamily into space. Patton smiled softly as he watched the other hum "Once Upon A Dream". He felt hands wrap around him and he grinned as Janus placed a kiss to his head.

"Hello, Darling," Janus said smoothly. 

"Hi Hun." Patton turned his head to face his boyfriends' and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He snuggled deeper into Janus's hold. "So how are things going up there?" He asked with a nod of his head to the two in the front seat. 

Janus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh you know, they're trying to find Vincent's place while keeping an eye out for the vampire. Remus is probably making some dirty jokes too." 

Patton bit his lip as he cast a glance to Roman. "Do you think…" he sighed. "Do you think that maybe we're making the wrong decision?" 

Janus frowned. "What do you mean?"

Patton shrugged. "I mean, maybe we should have given them a chance. We don't know for sure that he's a bad vampire."

Janus nodded. "Well, we did see those bite marks on Roman." 

"Doesn't mean that he's a monster." 

Janus slowly twirled his hands through Patton's hair in thought. "True, " he said carefully. "But I think this would make Remus feel better. Think about it, he finds out his brother is dating a vampire." Janus rested his chin on Patton's head. "He found out this thing he viewed as a monster from childhood is real and dating his brother. He's scared that something bad is going to happen to Roman. I think you would react the same way with your brother." 

Patton sighed. "I know, but I just feel bad for Roman. Look at him." 

The couple turned to face Roman who was leaning back against the wall looking up with a love sick smile in his face. Janus snorted. "Yes, he looks like a love sick fool."

"Oh!" Patton lightly smacked Janus' arm. "Stop teasing him." 

"He reminds me of how I am with you."

Patton flushed lightly. "Oh, you sap." 

Janus smiled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriends' temple. "Only for you dear. Only for you." 

\------------

Finally, finally they had arrived at the mansion of Peter Vincent. Remus dragged his useless gay brother out of the van as they all stood up and walked up to the front door. "It's quite an impressive place," Patton commented. 

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this done so we can get rid of this blood-sucking monster," Remus growled and reached forward to press the doorbell. A loud bell rang out and Logan wrinkled his nose. 

"He certainly has a flair for the dramatic, it seems." 

The door creaked open and a young disheveled man stared out at them. "Can I help you?" He asked with a disgusted look.

Janus frowned. "Uh, yes. We're looking for Peter Vincent, is he here?" 

The man rolled his eyes. "Dads' on a vacation. I'm his son." 

"When will he be back?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Why does it matter anyway?" Vincent's son regarded them with annoyance. 

"I want to speak to him that's why. Now give me his contact information so I can get ahold of him." Remus growled. He was losing his patience. 

\--------

Roman jumped slightly as he felt something cold touch his shoulder. He turned and then a bright grin spread across his face. "Hey, darling." Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman's waist and watched his boyfriend's roommates as they tried to hold Remus back from ripping the guys head off. 

Roman snuggled deeper into Virgil's embrace as Virgil pressed a kiss to his check. "I knew you'd come for me." 

Virgil smiled and leaned close to Roman's ear. "Hey, how 'bout I 'kidnapp' you? They'll have to come and then we can prove that I'm not going to kill you." 

Roman shrugged. "I don't know, Virgil. I think if you continue looking that hot I might die." 

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Oh shush, you!" 

Roman pulled himself out of Virgil's embrace and gently took hold of his hand. He smiled at him and dragged him back to Virgils' car. "Come on, handsome. We can play some games while we wait." 

Virgil flushed. "Roman you have got to stop doing that!" 

Roman blinked innocently. "Whatever do you mean? I'm just talking about Twister.";

"Hey! Wait!" Virgil and Roman turned to find Remus and the others had finally noticed them. 

Virgil smirked. "Get in the car, pretty boy." Virgil hopped into his car as Roman slide in next to him. 

"I just need to tell you how absolutely sexy you look right now," Roman said as he watched his boyfriend drive with a mischievous grin. Virgil flushed and shook his head as the van with Roman's family pulled out onto the road behind him. "No, I don't."

Roman growled. "Seriously Virgil. If you're not careful I might have to yank you into a kiss. Like who gave you the right?" 

Virgil shook his head. "You are a gay disaster."

"I'm your gay disaster."

Virgil smiled softly. "Yeah, you are." 


	5. Bitten

"Damnit!" Remus growled as he pulled bbn at his hair. "He fucking got away!"

"Most likely they will be back in his house. We can go there," Logan explained as he drove back home. 

"We can't just storm into a vampires' house! He'll probably be waiting for us! He'll kill us as soon as we step into the house!" Remus yelled angrily. 

Patton winced. "But we don't know that for sure. He could have killed us when he grabbed Roman but he didn't."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, probably because he didn't want to get caught. He's probably luring us back into his hideout so he can suck all the blood from our bodies!" 

Patton's nose wrinkled in disgust. Janus groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Could you not describe these things in that much detail?" 

Remus frowned. "It's not even that much!" 

"Boys, enough." Patton sighed. "Let's just- give this guy a chance, okay? Roman really likes him." 

"But he's a vampire!" Remus exclaimed.

"Oh, yes. Do please burst my eardrums," Janus scowled as he plugged his ears. 

"Remus, please refrain from yelling. You're distracting me from driving," Logan said as he cast a quick glance to his boyfriend. Remus pouted. Logan sighed. "Look, I know you're worried about your brother. But we tried to get ahold of Peter Vincent and that didn't work. I think it's only fair to give this option a try." 

"But what if he-" 

"Remus, he has lived next to us for nearly a month now and Roman has spent multiple hours over there. This vampire has had plenty of opportunities to kill us for our blood. But he hasn't. He has chased after us because we took his boyfriend but he has not once tried to hurt us. He has not tried to cause an accident with us and he has shown no malice towards us. We should give him a chance." 

Remus crossed his arms. "But he could be acting." 

Logan sighed. "Yes, that's true but with the encounters we have had with him today, I believe he is harmless."

Remus' eyes blew wide. "HARMLESS?!?! HES A FUCKING VAMPIRE!"

"And there went my hearing," Janus groaned. There was no convincing Remus it seemed.

\---------------

Roman happily cuddled Virgil in the vampires bedroom as they waited for his roommates to show back up. He nuzzled his nose into Virgil's neck while humming. "Virgil?" 

His boyfriend turned to face him. "Hhm?" 

Roman pressed a kiss to his boyfriends' neck. "Can you please bite me?" He whined. 

Virgil let out a shuddering breath. "Roman, stooooop." 

Roman grinned against the other's skin. "I don't hear a no." 

Virgil whined, his face red as he buried his face into his boyfriend's hair. "What if we get caught?" 

Roman's grin widened. "We can be quick. Just a quick bite and then we make out a bit before they get here."

Virgil groaned. "Your offer is very tempting….but," Virgil closed his eyes with a sigh. "Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to hurt you."

Roman sat up and positioned himself on Virgil's lap and stared down at the vampire seriously. "Virgil, I am 100% ready. If you asked me to marry you, right now, I would tell you that I'm ready. I'm ready, Virgil. I trust you. And I'm ready to prove it." 

Virgil blinked away tears. "Roman-" he choked. 

Roman took Virgil's face in his hands. "I love you, Virgil." He leaned forward and rested his forehead against the others'.

Virgil sighed. "Roman, I-" He stopped. It was silent for a few moments.

"It's okay. I understand if you're not there or you're not ready to say it yet. It's okay." 

Virgil shook his head. "No, that's not it. It's just- I didn't expect this. I love you, too." He smiled. "You're still sure you're ready?" 

Roman nodded. "Yes, Stormcloud, I'm ready." 

Virgil laughed softly and pressed a quick kiss to the others lips. "Where-" he flushed red with embarrassment.  _ Relax, Virgil. You're just asking your boyfriend where he wants you to bite him.  _ Virgil's blush deepened.  _ That didn't make it any better! Oh my Selene this is too intimate! I'm going to die from this!  _

Roman looked at Virgil smugly. "What was that?" He asked innocently. 

"Fuck you! You know what I'm trying to ask!" 

Roman paused and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hhm, I'm not quite sure I do. Could you help me out?" Virgil growled and opened his mouth to speak only for Roman to chuckle deeply and lean closer to him. "I think you know exactly where I want you to bite me. Here, let me help you." He laid his head on Virgil's shoulder revealing his neck for Virgil to bite. 

Virgil whined. "You're gonna be the death of me, Roman." 

Roman grinned. "You love me." 

Virgil sighed. "Yeah, I do." He held Roman' hand and leaned forward. Pressing a gentle kiss to the others neck he said, "Are you ready my Prince?" 

Roman suppressed a shudder. "Yeah," he said breathlessly. 

Virgil leaned forward and gently pierced the skin before beginning to draw in the red substance. Roman felt dizzy in all the right ways. He let go of Virgil's hand and wrapped his arms around the other as if that would hold him there. Virgil sighed and nuzzled the other's neck with his nose before licking the wound to reseal it. Roman giggled and let the other pull him into his embrace as he leaned back on the bed. 

They were silent for a few moments. Virgil slowly twisted his fingers through Roman's hair, playing with it to keep himself from panicking that he had somehow messed up and Roman didn't like him anymore. He tried to push those thoughts out of his head. "How are you feeling, Darling?" 

Roman smiled lazily. "Like I'm in heaven."

Virgil snorted. "Wow, even with a little bit of blood loss you're still a raging sap." 

Roman's smile widened into a grin. He pushed himself up and straddled Virgil's waist. "I believe I was promised a make out session." Virgil giggled and Roman swooped down to press their lips together, effectively stifling the vampire's laughter. Roman grinned. "You're so fucking adorable." 

Virgil smiled brightly up at him. "Not as adorable as you." 

"Why you-!" Roman exclaimed and tackled Virgil with more kisses. 

\---------------

Remus pouted with his arms crossed as Logan reached forward and pressed the doorbell. The resulting sound rang out loudly throughout the house. The sound ended and the four young adults stood in an awkward silence for a few moments. 

"It's such a lovely house!" Patton exclaimed brightly in an attempt to break the icy tension that had settled between them all. Remus huffed. Janus rolled his eyes but held his tongue. Then the door opened. Remus gasped. 

"Roman! You're okay!" He grabbed his brother's arm and tried to pull him with him so they could run. Roman didn't budge. 

"Of course, I'm okay." He yanked his arm out of his brother's grip and stepped back. "Come on in. We have to talk." 

Remus frowned. "I don't understand. If he's threatening you or hurting you, then why haven't you told me? We can help!" 

Roman sighed. "I've already told you before Remus, he's not a monster. Come on and see for yourself." Remus folded his arms over his chest and stayed put. Roman rolled his eyes. "Seriously?" 

Patton and Janus shared a glance before stepping forward and going inside. Logan watched Remus for a few moments before following them. Finally, Remus followed them after letting out a frustrated sigh. Roman closed the door once they all were inside and smiled uneasily at them. "Thank you. It really means a lot to me that you're willing to give him a chance." His brother scoffed. He sighed. "Follow me." 

Roman led the others into the living room where they found Virgil sitting on the floor and sorting through boxes. He looked up with a cautious smile. "Hello, its-" he paused and glanced at his position before jumping up and dusting imaginary dirt off his clothes. It was different actually talking to Roman's family considering all that had happened that day. But he still wanted to make a good impression on them. It was almost like he was meeting Roman's parents and that caused his anxiety to spike. "It's nice to meet you." 

Remus, Logan, and Janus stayed quiet while Patton smiled and responded. "It's nice to finally meet you! I'm Patton!" He held out a hand for Virgil to shake but Remus yanked it back. Patton frowned at him as hurt flashed across Virgil's eyes. It's not like he did anything wrong. 

Roman let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on, Remus. Give Virgil a chance and stop acting like he's a monster." Virgil flinched at the word and his boyfriend came over to him concerned. 

Remus let out a loud laugh. "You have got to be kidding me!" He flung a hand at Virgil. "He kidnapped you not even three hours ago!" 

Roman stared at his brother in shock. "No! He didn't! I left with him!" 

Remus opened his mouth to reply only to freeze as he noticed a fresh bite mark on his brother. He snapped with a growl and pulled out a dagger he had hidden on him when he first found out his brother was dating a vampire. He rushed propelled himself forward and buried the blade into Virgil's chest. He pulled it back out as he stepped back. 

Everyone froze. Virgil frowned as he looked down to find blood soaking through his shirt. He quickly became well aware that he hadn't had any blood since yesterday evening, aside from the small bit he took from Roman not too long ago. He didn't have enough blood at that moment to heal a wound of this size. He dropped to his knees. 

"Virgil!" Roman exclaimed and dropped down beside him. He pushed him back to lean against the couch as he inspected the wound only to blanch at the amount of blood soaking through the others shirt. "Oh my God! No! Wha?! Virgil what do I do?!?!?!" He pressed down on the wound as Virgil winced. 

"Remus! What the Fuck!" Janus yelled behind them as he pulled Patton into his embrace so the other could bury his face in his chest. 

Remus stared down at Virgil unsure. "I-I don't-" 

Virgil let out a ragged breath as Logan stepped forward with a towel he had found in the bathroom and handed it to Roman. "Here, press this down on the wound. I'll call the ambulance." 

"No!" Virgil shouted. 

Everyone stopped to stare at him. "I-stormcloud? Wha?" 

Virg coughed. "I-in my fridge downstairs, I need blood." He paused to draw in more breath. "I don't have enough to heal properly." 

Roman's eyes blew wide as Logan immediately ran to get the blood. "But, you just had some! I thought you were taking enough! Wha? Why didn't you take more?" 

"Didn't want to take too much." 

Roman frowned and stayed silent as Logan ran back in and handed him the blog bag. He handed it to Virgil as he quickly bit into it and sucked down the blood. He kept an eye on the wound and watched it close slowly. Virgil sat up slowly and inspected his chest to make sure the wound was gone. Then Roman slapped him. Virgil blinked. "Don't ever do that again!" He instantly latched onto Virgil and buried his face in the other's neck. "I was so scared, stormcloud." Tears began to fall from his eyes. "I thought you were going to die." 

Virgil's eyes softened as he looked at Roman. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise, my dear." 

Remus stood off to the side awkwardly. After a few moments Roman reluctantly sat up and took a deep breath before turning to Remus with a death glare. He stayed silent. Remus looked down and let out a breath. "I'm sorry, Roman. I should have listened to you and given him a chance." He turned to Virgil. "I'm sorry, Virgil. I shouldn't have stabbed you." 

Virgil bit his lip. "It's okay, I forgive you." 

Roman shook his head. "I'm very upset with you right now. I can't forgive you yet. But I accept you apology." He buried his face back into Virgil's neck. 

Virgil cleared his throat and stood up with Roman in his arms. "We're going to go lay down." He looked between the four humans before him and then back at the blood left on the floor. He bit his lip. "Um, if you could clean that up, please. I'd really appreciate it. I can order pizza later or whatever y'all want just give us a bit to nap." He smiled at them and left the room with Roman. 

The four men looked at each other. Janus asked, "Did that just happen?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. A Splendid Halloween Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Happy Halloween!!

Roman awoke to loud shrieking. He groaned. He would know that annoying noise anywhere. He reluctantly slid out of bed and made his way downstairs, his eyes still shut. "Remus, what is so important that you feel the need to wake me up from my beauty sleep?" He rubbed his eyes and opened them to find his brother and his boyfriend sitting at the island in the kitchen and staring back at him with wide eyes. He frowned. "What are you two doing?" He knew from experience that when those two got together, it wasn't good. 

Last time they had gotten together, they had managed to prank the entire college campus into thinking that the moth man was actually real and was attacking their university. While it was funny, it was also nerve wracking because he knew his brother spilled all types of embarrassing childhood moments to his boyfriend. 

"Nothing!" Virgil quickly said before looking back to Remus. He gave a quick nod before hopping off the counter and coming over to Roman, his arms opening to engulf his human in a hug. "Good morning, Princey."

Roman hummed happily and nuzzled into his boyfriend's embrace. "Morning."

Virgil smiled down at the other. "Come on, let's get you dressed, I have planned for a perfectly spooky day." 

Roman smiled. One of the things he absolutely adored about his boyfriend was his deep love of Halloween. "Okay." Roman slowly pulled away from Virgil and moved to go get dressed when Virgil stopped him. 

"I set out a package on your dresser. Wear that." He winked at him and Roman felt his knees go weak. It wasn't fair. The vampire before him wasn't allowed to be so pretty or it would end up killing him. 

\-----------

Virgil watched as Roman walked up the stairs to get dressed. He turned back to Remus. "I'm gonna go yet changed real quick, help Roman with the makeup." And then he was gone. 

\------------

Roman had to admit he was a little confused when his brother came in after he put on the absolutely gorgeous prince costume his emo had gotten for him. Remus insisted that Virgil told him he had to do his makeup. While Roman was suspicious, he let his brother do his makeup. There wasn't much, just some reds and golds. Although, he was given purple lipstick which was a little weird but it made Roman feel giddy to be wearing Virgil's favorite color. He could only begin to imagine what his knight had planned for him. 

\-------------

Roman grinned brightly once he saw Virgil. His love was wearing dark dress pants, a dark button up and a gorgeous purple vest. His make up was done with stunning purples dusting his eyelids. And on his lips a crimson red that dribbled down over his chin. Roman slid over to Virgil's side. "I have to say you look absolutely delectable tonight, my darling." 

Roman flushed. "Not nearly as stunning as you, my dear." 

Virgil laughed. "Although, I do believe something is missing." 

Roman frowned. "What?" Virgil smiled shyly and leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Roman's neck. Roman shivered. "Oh, that." He grinned. "I'm such a bad influence on you."

Virgil smirked against his boyfriend's neck. "It's true. You are." 

"Come on, I'm ready." 

Virgil gently bit into Roman's neck before pulling his fangs out and allowing some of the blood to dribble down the others neck. Roman sighed. "I am so lucky to have met you." 

Virgil smiled and pressed a kiss to his princes' lips. "And I you." 

Roman clasped hands with the vampire. "So, what are we doing today?" He smiled happily as his loves' thumb ran over his hand softly. 

"First, we're going to the movies to watch some scary movies. Then, we'll have lunch. After that, we'll go through a few haunted houses. Then, we'll go on a walk before we have a picnic dinner." 

Roman hummed. "Well, it certainly sounds romantic."

Virgil nuzzled his nose with the princes'. "Only the best for you."

Roman snorted. "Tell that to yesterday you when I asked for cuddles and you threw a stuffed animal at me and said 'there's your cuddles, teddy bear.'" 

Virgil snorted. "I was tired, you can't hold that against me." 

"Okay, sure." He laughed. 

"Let's go Princey, our adventure awaits."

\------------------

Virgil and Roman strolled through the park happily as the moon shone down on them with a brilliance. Their picnic basket rested snugly in the crook of Virgil's arm while his other arm was looped with his partners. His partner hummed happily. 

It had been an absolutely lovely day with his wonderful vampire boyfriend. They had watched _Hocus_ _Pocus_ , _The_ _Nightmare_ _Before_ _Christmas_ , _The Conjuring,_ and a few others. Then they stopped at a pizza parlor before going to a few haunted houses. Roman had a few frights but his boyfriend had held him throughout the houses and it made it all bearable. Then they picked up the picnic basket from Virgil's house before beginning their walk. 

They had spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner. And Virgil even went out of his way so that they would do the  _ Lady and the Tramp _ kiss. It was all so romantic and Roman was so absolutely infatuated with the vampire that he was sure he would burst with the amount of love he held in his heart for Virgil. Roman rested his head on his shoulders as they slowed enough for him to do so. 

"Roman?" Virgil asked softly. 

"Yes?" 

"I-" the vampire stopped and turned to face his boyfriend. "I love you. A lot and…" he set this picnic basket down and slowly lowered himself until he was kneeling in front of Roman. "You're everything to me, Roman Belmonte. I'm ready to spend eternity with you, if you'll have me." 

Roman watched as Virgil pulled out a box with a ring decorated with gold leaf inside. Roman grinned, his eyes filled with tears as he launched himself at his...fiance? Could they officially be called that? "YES! YES OF COURSE!" 

Virgil laughed happily as he wrapped his arms around the human. Roman quickly leaned back out of the hug and allowed Virgil to place the ring on his finger. "Oh my god, this is the best moment of my life! We're getting married! We're engaged! Oh my god! Look at this ring! It says I'm getting married to the most handsome man in the world!" 

Virgil shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure that would be me getting married to the most handsome man in the world." 

Roman's face split into a smile. "You proposed on Halloween. Oh that is so you. I love you so much!" 

Virgil returned the smile before pulling Roman into a kiss. Yeah, he wouldn't trade this for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
